


Black Phoenix Alchemy Labs Presents: Conductors of the Metaphysical

by StHoltzmann



Category: Black Phoenix Alchemy Lab, Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: BPAL, Gen, Non-narrative, Perfume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StHoltzmann/pseuds/StHoltzmann
Summary: In another universe, BPAL releases a special commemorative perfume line in honor of the Ghostbusters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually know something about creating perfumes: Don't laugh too hard!

In honor of the four very different women who saved the City that Never Sleeps from the horrors of the Great Beyond.

Limited edition. Sold only as a set of five 5ml bottles. $70.  
Presented in special glow-in-the-dark green apothecary vials.

  


 

**Holtzmann:** _She followed the signs that were only visible to her, and eventually she found herself exactly where she needed to be._ Part inventor’s attic, part carnival: a confusing and electrifying combination that shouldn’t work together, but does. Sweet, smart, and dangerous, with depth and surprises. Leather, ozone, tarnish, engine grease, green apples, and burnt sugar, with a tinge of salt and a distant note of gunpowder.

**Patty:** _If you go down a certain neon-lit alley near Times Square—one that’s not on any maps—you’ll find yourself in an ancient library._ A bright city edge on a rich, deep background; the palimpsest of a new heroine’s epic tale written on an ancient book uncovered in a subway dig. Oakmoss, old books, clove, bright sweet orange, and rainy asphalt.

**Erin:** _She wore an embroidered brooch over the scar on her heart that almost no one knew was there._ Pressed blouses, intellectual conversation, and a floral pocket calendar stained with ectoplasm, underlain with a sharp edge of ambition and nightmares. Lavender, Earl Grey tea, starched linen, bitter absinthe, and a whisper of ashes.

**Abby:** _If you drink anger and love from the same cup for too long, your heart becomes unbalanced. But all you need to do is reconcile yourself to that one missing ingredient._ Fiery and cool, dark and bright, independent and intimate, calm and eccentric. Ginger, green tea, cardamom, anise, sesame, and black pepper.

**Victory:**   _Anything is possible when four strong hearts and minds are combined with a fierce dedication to doing the right thing and a blatant disregard for personal safety._ Smoky, sweet, and bright. Scorched marshmallow, dust and ashes, and man-baby tears, with starflower borage for courage, pear blossom for the bonds of friendship, and bay laurel for well-earned glory. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I have no idea whether these would turn out good or not in real life, but it was more about producing elaborate descriptions than actually putting together reasonable scent notes. 
> 
> [BPAL](https://blackphoenixalchemylab.com/) used to actually HAVE an Ectoplasm scent, but alas, no more. Currently, though, they have “Shadow Elevator” from Crimson Peak, which is supposed to evoke “strands of ectoplasm floating through the shadowed air”.
> 
> Anyway, what do you think? Do these fit? Which would you wear? I guess if you wore two at the same time, you would a) smell really confusing and b) be repping your favorite ship... 
> 
> (I think Holtzmann and Patty would be my jam. One at a time, though.)


End file.
